Hatred to Lust
by TotallyYaoi
Summary: Well, there will be smut and fluff. ;3 Ereri and Riren, mostly Levi on top, and yeah. I won't spoil but there will be another ship in it, a ship I despise. . . Oh and I've noticed how I prefer lemons when there is a story line, so it has a story line too!
1. Chapter 1

~HATRED TO LUST~

Chapter 1

 **Well, hello.**

 **I am um. . . We will say my name is** _ **Sapphire.**_

 **This is my first yaoi and yaoi lemon. . . And it will probably be terrible.**

 **Ereri and Riren. Mostly Levi on top ,';)**

 **Oke bai enjoy.**

Eren's POV

Eren sat up and breathed heavily. It had been the third nightmare that week. He didn't even know what they were all about. He would forget about them as soon as he woke up, despite trying his hardest to remember. "Not again. . ." He sighed and shuffled out of this bed with a yawn. After, he dressed into his Survey Corps uniform and walked slowly- nearly zombie like- to the door. He opened it just to find others from his squad staring at him. "Uh- Hey." He stammered, his voice shaky from drowsiness.

"You okay Jaeger?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah. . ." Eren answered, "Just a weird dream- nothing to worry about."

Erwin nodded sympathetically, "I'm sure a good breakfast will clear your head, you should get downstairs before everything is gone. The food still is rationed you know?"

He nodded, "I was just about to go do that. . ." The boy began to walk down the stairs, not paying attention as the others looked at him in confusion.

"Eren."

He heard a calm voice behind him and jumped, but he soon realised it was just his adopted sister and best friend, Mikasa. "Oh - Uh - Hey, Mikasa." He mumbled, looking down in embarrassment from being scared so easily. He was just so off guard that day.

"What happened?" She asked. She was a bit confused - Eren was never that jumpy. Sure, he could be shy, but never around her. The young girl suddenly brightened up. ' _Maybe he is starting to like me!_ ' She thought with hope.

Eren stood back at the look in Mikasa's eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he looked at the ground. "Nothing. As I've said it before, just a weird dream."

She shrugged, a small smile on her face. But she didn't say more, she just stayed silent as they walked down the stairs and into the large crowded dining area.

"Eren, Mikasa!"

Eren looked up slightly at the slightly high pitched voice of Armin, his other best friend. He must have looked blank, as Armin continued by asking;

"Another dream?"

He hesitated before nodding. "Yeah." No point being shy, when he was around Armin he felt as if he could do anything and not be - well - weird. It was sort of different around Mikasa. She _was_ technically not his sister, and she was nearly an adult female. Plus - His hormones were _raging_ Therefore, he didn't really have a reason to be awkward around Armin. He was straight after all. _Right?_ They all sat down, and Eren stared around the room as he thought about it.

"I suppose I'll be getting your food then?" Mikasa sighed impatiently, bringing Eren out of his thoughts.

He looked up and nodded weakly before looking back down and placing his head harshly on the table. He groaned in what he thought was a quiet groan of pain, but it turned out to be a lot louder than he thought.

"Jaeger."

He heard the corporal calling him, and ignored it. Not in a rude way - but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to answer.

"Jaeger!"

He sighed and looked up to find corporal Levi standing over him, his brow furrowed in anger.

"If you can't be quiet then get to your room Jaeger!" The smaller man snapped.

Eren stood up so shakily, he nearly toppled over Levi but he was just about able to grab onto him and stay upright. For some reason though, he felt something spring up in his trousers. ' _Freaking hormones!_ ' He thought as he hurried out of the room with a barely audible 'Sorry'.

"Good!" He heard the corporal call as he rushed out, "You are acting nearly f*cking drunk!"

The boy rushed through the hallways, his obvious boner growing by the second. Despite the worried calls from his friends, he speeded into his room and slammed the door with a groan. The pain in his member was hard to endure. Agony, would be one of the ways to put it. As he opened his trousers and began to masturbate slowly to ease himself, he thought about how he had gotten the boner. He _knew_ he wasn't gay. Sure. . . He was still a virgin. But he had only ever gotten excited over girls, once even Christa if he was to be brutally honest. As he got off his edge though, the image of Levi popped into his head. He shook his head but he just let it stay there in the end up as he released onto his hand and the bed.

"Eren?"

He heard a voice and froze. He was so frozen in terror he found it impossible to put his member away, never mind clean the mess from around him.

"Eren? I came to check that you were okay -"

' _Sh*t. . .'_

Levi opened the door and walked into the room. His eyes quickly went over Eren's . . . Mess, and went to his eyes. A small amount of blush appeared on his cheeks and he tried to hide it by narrowing his eyes. "What do you think that you are doing Jaeger!" He barked, despite how obvious it was. I mean - at this point Eren had no shirt on, his hair was ruffled, his _member_ was out, and he, and the surrounding area, was covered in a sticky layer.

Eren blushed furiously, and he felt the rest of him heat up. "I-" He cut off when he noticed a large budge in Levi's trousers, and he felt the place he dreaded most heat up and press against his hand. He noticed how Levi was slightly drawn to it for a second, and took the chance to glance at his. How big was it? Six inches? Maybe more? He didn't have a chance to think about it because Levi was growling at him again,

"You sick b*stard!" He spat.

He quickly covered the rest of him with his dirty duvet. "How can I help it when yours is sitting there looking at me!" He retorted. Levi turned and walked out without saying anything, but he knew he had hit something in him, though he didn't know what. He lay back on his bed when Levi slammed the door, and found that he was breathing extremely deeply. "Oh god. . ." He whispered. "Oh f*cking god."

 **Well. That was my first chapter of my first yaoi, I do hope you liked it! It may not be that great as I haven't written in a long while, but I will be writing a lot more from now on. I might even be doing a joint Yuri (bleh) story with my friend on watt pad! Tell me if there is anything I could fix, I would appreciate it as long as it is** _ **constructive**_ **criticism.**

 **Peace :3**

 **~Sapphire, aka TotallyYaoi**


	2. Chapter 2

~HATRED TO LUST~

Chapter 2

 **Hello, it's me.**

 **I've been wondering if after all this time you'd like to read.**

 **(Well it hasn't been that long to be honest).**

Levi's POV

Levi sat back in his chair. He was back in his own room and he was thinking about what had just happened. "He definitely was hot. . ." He murmured before chuckling slightly, "And I think the rest of me agreed as well. But I thought he was straight. . ." He sighed and heaved himself from his chair. "I suppose I will have to test if that is true. . ." He opened his door which was conveniently right beside the stairs leading down to the dining hall. He needed all the time he could manage if he was going to do this right. He spotted Eren straight away, sitting beside Mikasa around the middle of the clearing. He walked over slowly, nodding giving a f*ck if Mikasa caught on. As far as he was concerned, Eren was his now. "Jaeger, my room after supper!" He growled when he reached them.

Eren looked down. Blushing obviously to Levi's delight.

Levi saw Mikasa narrow her eyes at the pair, and smiled to himself. ' _Sussing things out eh? Well he won't be yours for much longer. I'm making him mine.'_ He thought, his cruel and lustful intent driving him forward. He knew about how much this was killing her. Everyone knew about her feelings for him, even he did. He hoped he wasn't going to ruin a friendship, but the fact that she liked him too, made it more exciting. He sat down in a specific place so that he could look at Eren from the back, and tried his best to talk to the minimum. He saw that him and Mikasa weren't talking for a bit - and got a bit anxious. But he eventually saw Eren try to shake it off and have a conversation with her, and they were soon having a chat. He only ate a couple of mouthfuls before excusing himself. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling my best." He lied to them all.

He felt Eren's eyes burn into his and he grinned a devilish grin at him, making his cheeks redden and eyes widen. He chuckled before looking back at the group.

"Humph. It's bad enough the titan-boy getting sick. What will we do if humanity's strongest gets the sniffles?" Ymir joked.

They all laughed and Christa let out a slight sneeze, a _kitten_ sneeze.

But Ymir clutched onto her, her joking mood going to a protective mood. "Don't go near my Christa though!" She hissed, clutching onto her and snuggling into her hair, "I don't want her feeling sick!"

Christa smiled and dragged her chair closer to Ymirs'. "It's alright everyone, It's just a small cough. But thanks Ymir." She said softly. She snuggled into her neck and Ymir kissed her forehead gently.

Levi was secretly jealous. How could their relationship be so perfect? I mean, they never seemed to fight. Maybe they fought in their own time, in their rooms. He blushed slightly as he thought. Did _they_ have sex? If he was to be honest Christa looked and acted like she didn't even know what her vagina was for. Plus - why was he thinking like this? Did he want a relationship? Did he want anything more from Eren than finding out what he was into? He shook his head and made a mental note to ask Ymir and Christa about gay relationships. That is, _if_ him and Eren became serious. He didn't really doubt it. He had secretly fantisized about Eren multiple times before. He nodded to them all and began to walk out of the hall and into the hallway. The whole time feeling Eren's eyes staring at him. When the dark haired man walked into his room, he straight away took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. He wanted to be able to take off some clothes, but have it be obvious what he was planning. So he lay on his bed seductively. He felt as if he was there for years, but eventually he heard the door creak open slowly, and Eren was standing there, gawping at him. "Come in. . ." He smirked at the boy.

Eren froze for a second, but walked in properly and closed the door. "What the. . ."

He was cut off by Levi getting off the bed and walking over to him slowly. His belt dropped to the floor, showing his v-line. He walked closer and closer. One hand nearly reaching to grab Eren's face, and one hand stroking along his crotch as he let out little murmurs, just to wind Eren up.

Eren's eyes automatically went to Levi's junk, and the sound of Levi's sharp noises made his mind spin with it all. He didn't notice that he was getting a boner again before it was too late. "F - F*ck. . ." He mumbled and turned around quickly.

Levi walked up behind him and heard Eren draw in a breath as he started stroking his back through the fabric. He reached down and grabbed Eren's growing member, stroking and creating friction through the rough trousers.

Eren gasped and bit his lip. "Wha- What are you doing Corporal?. . ."

Levi shook his head and reached up - Far up - To nibble his neck. "Don't ask questions."

Eren nodded hesitantly. But he decided to go with it. He did want it after all. . . The dreams he had been having had been heavy wet dreams about him an Levi. He wanted to experience it in real life. He pressed his groin against his Corporal's hand, and started rubbing up against him.

Levi took his hand away and reached onto Eren's face before pressing him forcefully against the wall. He began to kiss him harshly while feeling at his face, tracing along his collarbone, pressing against his cheek. He didn't know why, but despite being the fourth or fifth time doing this sort of thing, this time felt like it _meant_ something. He wanted to remember him.

"Corporal. . ." Eren moaned, grabbing his back and digging his nails into it. He opened his mouth for air and Levi began French kissing him.

Levi placed one hand up his shirt and started playing with Eren's chest, all the while fighting for dominance with Eren's tongue. "Don't think you're in charge here you little sh*t." He mumbled whilst he took a breath of air. He took his remaining hand and groped him again, harsher this time.

Eren arched his back and groaned out. "C - Cor -"

Levi broke away from his lips and whispered in his ear, "That's master to you." He growled before biting down on his ear gently.

Eren said nothing but groaned and began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his trousers, revealing his boxers.

Levi chuckled and looked up at him, "You are eager now aren't you."

Eren blushed deeply, "I - I'm sorry, I've just never done this before. . ." He blushed even harder when he realised he had just admitted that he was a virgin.

Levi just shrugged and mumbled, "Who cares. Let's just finish this off for you." He pulled down his trousers. "Humph. I thought you would be bigger." Levi laughed.

Eren looked down, "I'm sorry master. . . But I can't really help it."

Levi was going to be mean - But he realised how much more comfortable he had gotten with him, and so he just grunted, "It'll do."

Eren smiled and blushed slightly. His eyes brightened and he looked simply adorable.

Levi smiled for the first time and he kissed his cheek, "You look gorgeous, don't worry." He murmured. He rarely paid compliments, but he wanted to reassure the young boy that he wasn't just using him. Hopefully, he thought, he will enjoy it more that way. He grabbed his wrist and before Eren could process what was happening, he had pushed him onto the bed and was leaning over his manhood. Grinning as he felt Eren's hot and concerned gaze on him. With no warning he started licking and sucking the tip. The taste of the salty pre-cum just made him harder than he already was, and he couldn't help but fondle himself as he teased Eren.

Eren's POV

Eren gasped and let out a low groan. He didn't even know if it was from the sensation he was feeling or the intense look on Levi's face as he played with himself.

"Nh. . ." Levi mumbled softly before biting his lip, trying to stop any other noise from coming out of his lips.

Eren felt himself burning up again and he blushed. "Uh - M - master. . . I could help you with that?" He stammered.

Levi looked up and let out a low growl. "Do you tell me what to do, or what I should do?" He asked simply, his eyes narrowed.

Eren shook his head and looked down.

"You should be glad I'm doing this." He said, speaking about the blow job he was giving him, "I am barely doing things for other people." He smirked, "My presence is enough."

Eren blushed harder. "You - have done this sort of thing before?. . ."

Levi chuckled, "I'm double your age Jaeger. I've done Erwin, Petra, too many to name. I always turned out gay in the end though!"

Eren sighed, "Well, you already know that I'm a virgin. . ."

He nodded, "Yes, but I'm sort of surprised. I'd have thought your needs would have taken over at some point."

He shook his head, "Well. . . Me and Mikasa have experimented before. . . But we have never had proper sex."

Levi narrowed his eyes - surprising. You wouldn't think his eyes could narrow more than they usually were. "Is Mikasa still in the picture, at _all_?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

"N - no."

"Good, cause you're my b*tch." Levi growled.

Eren nodded hesitantly. "Yes master."

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself, or do anything unless I am there." He ordered.

Eren sighed. ' _Difficult. . ._ ' "Does that mean we are doing this again?" He asked.

Levi smirked yet again, "If you think we are done, you are very wrong. . ."

Eren gulped. ' _What is he going to do to me?. . ._ ' He thought in fear and urge.


End file.
